Declare Independence
by uncloudedeyesofgreen
Summary: The American Revolution start to finish with the original thirteens colonies. :D


**Hi~ I made my first fanfic called "Ohio?" and my little brother said I should make a revolution one to go with it. So here ya go. Oh! And if you do read "Ohio?"**

**Warning to the wise, it was my first fanfic so it has a lot of mistakes in the first couple chapters and I haven't got around to fixing them yet. ****L sorry.. Oh well enjoy!**

It's hard to think about, even harder to do, but America knows he must. It is time. Time for the Revolution……He knows it's coming. He can feel it in the air, can see it in the eyes of his people and most of all he can feel it in his heart. The time to break away is nearing and he must not let England know what his motives are. He must keep it a secret, if England were to find out about his motives, he and his thirteen colonies will be put on lockdown until the rebellious fire of liberty had been put out.

The rain pours mercilessly as America walks down the street. He pulls the hood of his cloak over his head to conceal his identity. He is going to the next meeting of The Sons of Liberty so he must remain unseen. Quickly, he runs through the bad part of James town, people watching him, then quickly forgetting he was there to continue with their chores before the sun set goes to rest.

Finally America has made it to the meeting spot. He knocks on the door and says the secret code.

"Sorry, wrong code."

"Ah, come on New York. You know who I am!"

New York loved to play games with America to teach him lessons. He won almost all of them. America sighed knowing he probably wouldn't win this one either.

"Do I?"

"Yes, now come on, someone could see me!"

"I don't know, you could be a spy."

"New York" America said sternly.

"Alright, but next time you forget the password or don't pay attention, I'm not letting you in."

The door opened to revile a young dirty blond man with eyes as green as any of America's parries. The young man smiled at America and tipped his hat to him.

"New York!" a voice yelled from inside the building. "Stop being stupid, if you can help it."

The man yelling stepped into the light. It was Rohde Island. Rohde Island was a tall man with golden blond hair. His eyes were a steely gray, making him look dangerous when angry.

"We'll," he said to America. "are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

America rolled his eyes at the man and walks inside. He takes off his cloak and shakes the rain off it. After hanging it to dry he walks into the room. He looks around. His colonies and the other human members are setting at the table, all of them but New Jersey in some kind of conversation. America walks over and takes the seat next to New Jersey. The man has his head laying on his crossed arms, resting. He lays there, eyes closed, humming a familiar tune. America leans back in his chair and starts to fiddle with his necklace. All the members of the Sons of Liberty have to wear one. The necklace is a silver chain with a coin on it. On the coin is a hand crafted picture of a sturdy oak tree.

America looks at the coin and thinks of England. He remembers the day when England first found out there was a society dedicated to the independence of America. England had been so furious upon hearing the news.

"_Who the bloody hell do they think they are?!" England screamed._

_America rushed into England's room after hearing him yell._

"_England?" He asked concerned "What's wrong?"_

_England turned to America and looked at him._

_America stomach turned remembering England's eyes full of worry for his little brother._

"_America," England started as if a parent getting ready to give an important speech. "There are a certain group of people that want you to become independent." _

_He shook his head as if the idea was insane. England then turned to America. _

"_You don't have a clue where they came up with such an impossible idea, do you?"_

_There was a hint of suspicion to England's voice. This made America grow nervous. His palms began so sweat. He willed himself to give a clear answer._

"_No England. I haven't a clue to where those people got such an idea."_

_England walked over to America. He smiled, seeming to like that answer, but still not convinced. _

"_They say the wankers have a special way to identify themselves to one another."_

"_Really?" America asked, trying to seem innocent._

_England nodded looking America in the eyes. "They have a special piece of jewelry."_

_America stared back into the intimidating green emeralds that were England's eyes, too petrified to notice England's hand slowly moving and grabbing his wrist. England put America's wrist up to his face and examined it. After finding no jewelry on his other wrist, England lifted his hand to check under the collar of America's shirt. _

_Heart beat racing out of control, America prayed for a miracle. His pray was answered when the door opened._

_Massachusetts had walked in holding some papers. _

"_England I need to discuss-"He stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the scene before him "Should I come back at a better time?"_

_England let his hand fall._

"_No, it's alright. Let's take a look see at the papers you have."_

_England left the room first. Massachusetts followed slowly, turning around to give America a worried look. _

_America nodded for him to not worry. As soon as the door closed America put a hand on his chest, covering the necklace. _

America played with the coin, zoning out the chatter to the point he only heard the humming of New Jersey. Tilting back in his chair again he hummed with him.

_It's a tall old tree, It's a strong old tree_

_And we are the Sons, yes we are the Sons, the Sons of Liberty._

**There plz review and I'll write more.. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
